Clash
by Aliyela
Summary: Lorsqu'une amitié dérive... Lorsque la normalité se fissure... Lorsqu'au bout d'un long chemin, on découvre la vérité sur ses sentiments. Slash Clark Lex... vous avez été prévenus !:
1. Walking on my borderline

I'm sorry to tell you again

That I love you.

That's unnatural,

I know it.

See me again

Searching for your arms,

Walking on my borderline

With the dark falling on my eyes.

You're the innocent seraph.

I'm the fallen angel.

You don't even know me,

And I know it.

Ignore me, please,

Forget me, even if you saw me crying.

Walking on my borderline,

I'm waiting for my love, I'm waiting for my fall

Qu'est-ce qu'aimer ?

On le sais tous, on le sens tous. On passe sa vie à chercher, à attendre cette sublimation qui vient d'ailleurs, cet instant loué tant de fois qui doit faire battre les cœurs. On attend, on espère, on ne vit que pour ça. Pour l'Autre.

Quel sera le visage de l'Autre ?

Certains disent qu'aimer, c'est aimer son reflet dans les yeux de l'autre. D'autres disent que l'amour est la victoire de l'imagination sur la raison. D'autres encore disent qu'il n'en existe qu'un, un seul être, et qu'il est fait pour nous.

Je ne sais plus en quoi croire.

Lex fit tourner son whisky dans son verre. Il contempla le salon vide avant de vider le verre d'un trait. L'alcool descendit dans son gosier, brûlant ses papilles, lui arrachant une grimace.

C'était trop. Rester enfermé. Sombrer dans sa mélancolie comme on glisse dans les ténèbres. C'était l'hiver. Et Lex avait l'impression que le froid qui régnait au-dehors s'insinuait jusque dans son âme.

Difficile de se rendre compte, d'admettre ce qu'on a dans le coeur. Au jeu d'accepter sa différence, il n'excellait pas. Admettre l'erreur, admettre que l'on a peur. Parler du lendemain sans rien en attendre d'extraordinaire. Rêver d'une autre vie sans pouvoir se la donner. Souffrir de respecter l'autre, l'être aimé qui l'ignore. C'était insupportable parfois.

Lex regarda les étoiles.

Il était seul désormais. La jeunesse avait disparu de sa vie; ils étaient partis. Les cheveux bruns et le sourire de Lana s'étaient envolés vers l'avenir. Le rire de Chloé s'était éteint quelque part à Princeton...

Mais ce qui lui manquait le plus, c'était ces deux yeux verts, ce regard innocent d'ange perdu sur Terre qui plongeait parfois dans ses yeux noirs, noirs de toutes les saletés qu'il avait fait. Lex connaissait la vérité, et pourtant il avait parfois l'impression que c'était lui l'extra-terrestre tant il ne se sentait plus humain après tout le mépris qu'il avait fait de la vie.

Il se croyait dieu et se découvrait la faiblesse des Hommes. Un amour terré au plus profond de sa poitrine et qui s'était réveillé, ne demandant son avis à personne, et surtout pas à lui. Quelque chose de fou, de contre-nature, et si vrai pourtant, si... présent. Qu'en faire ? C'était idiot. Il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire, il ne pouvait pas le virer. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser s'exprimer.

Fatigué, Lex reposa son verre, saisit sa veste et sortit. Sortir pour s'évader, sortir pour se vider. Sortir pour oublier... et voir la seule personne qui pouvait tout lui rappeler.

Clark reposa sa tasse sur le comptoir du bar et contempla le vide.

Il était rentré hier. Et tout avait changé. Sa petite ville semblait s'être vidée de tout ce qui le rendait heureux autrefois. Les visages n'étaient plus les même, les temps avaient changé.

Il était rentré pour combler un vide... et il se retrouvait plus vidé encore. Ses souvenirs s'envolaient, prenaient la clé des champs pour lui rappeler tout ce qui avait fait son bonheur et son malheur. Son coeur lui murmurait que rien n'était perdu... Mais faire le premier pas... Sa raison s'y refusait.

« Je rentre Clark. Tu m'accompagnes ou tu préfères fermer ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête en entendait cette voix si douce, si maternelle.

- Je fermerai, ne t'inquiète pas.

La main de Martha s'égara sur sa joue.

- Ça ne va pas mon chéri ?

- Si, aucun problème.

- Tu n'es pas revenu ici pour être malheureux. S'il le faut, repars.

- Ça va, je te jure. »

« _Ici ou ailleurs, ce sera toujours pareil_ » pensa-t-il en écoutant la porte du Talon se refermer. Sa mère avait toujours eu de l'instinct; elle savait ce qui le torturait, peut-être mieux que lui-même d'ailleurs.

Il se servit un autre café avant de laisser tomber son visage entre ses mains.

Les phares s'éteignirent.

Lex resta un instant sans bouger dans sa voiture, contemplant la rue déserte. Il était tard, et pourtant la devanture du Talon restait allumé. Si Martha avait oublier d'éteindre, la facture d'électricité serait salée. Mais quelle importance.

La porte du véhicule claqua. Le jeune homme s'approcha du café, observant qui s'y trouvait.

Devant la silhouette qui lui tournait le dos, son coeur fit un saut périlleux. Lex s'arrêta, contemplant ce corps si familier.

« _Ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'est pas revenu !_ »

Et pourtant... Jamais il n'aurait pu confondre cette silhouette avec une autre. Ces mèches de cheveux bruns, ces mains dont il avait tant rêvé qu'elles s'égareraient un jour sur sa peau... Cette vision lui arracha une larme, puis une autre.

Il pouvait partir. Mais Clark l'avait certainement entendu. Et puis... il lui avait tant manqué. C'était du masochisme. On pleure de ne pouvoir aimer quelqu'un, mais on ne peut se séparer de lui quand en vient l'occasion. C'était stupidement humain.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Lex poussa doucement la porte du Talon. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, mais Clark ne se retourna pas. Il semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu. Au lieu de ça, le jeune homme fredonnait pour lui des paroles inconnues. Son ami en profita pour s'approcher sans bruit.

I'm sorry to tell you again

That I love you.

That's unnatural,

I know it.

See me again

Searching for your arms,

Walking on my borderline

With the dark falling on my eyes.

Your caress will slay me.

And your kiss won't be able to dry my tears.

I should be leaving now.

I know it.

See me again from above,

Pitiful with my love.

Walking on my borderline,

I'm not from this world any more

« Très joli. C'est quoi le titre ?

Clark sursauta. Cette voix... Il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Malgré tout son self-contrôle, ses mains devinrent subitement moites. Le jeune homme resta pourtant assis au bar, le front posé dans ses mains.

- Ce n'est pas une chanson, fit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme.

- C'est de toi ? Bravo. Tu devrais changer d'orientation, te lancer dans l'écriture.

- Lex parlait haut pour essayer de cacher son angoisse. Il s'assit sur un tabouret de bar, à côté de son ami. Il s'accouda au comptoir en le regardant.

- Ça va ?

Clark respira, prit son courage à deux mains et releva la tête. Aussitôt ses yeux furent assaillis par la vision de Lex assis, décontracté dans son éternel manteau noir, le sourire aux lèvres. A nouveau sa poitrine lui fit mal, mal à en hurler. Il essaya de s'en cacher en adoptant un masque d'impassibilité, mais malheureusement il n'avait jamais été doué pour dissimuler la vérité. A ce jeu le gagnant ç'avait toujours été... Lex.

- Clark.

- Oui ?

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Le jeune homme leva le pouce en signe d'affirmation.

- Tu es rentré quand ?

- Hier. Tu m'excuseras de n'être pas passé...

- Tu es grand, tu fais comme bon te semble. Je ne vais pas me vexer pour si peu.

Clark avait un tel regard que son ami se pencha vers lui.

- Par contre tu m'inquiète un peu. Je t'ai rarement vu aussi soucieux.

- Les choses ont changé depuis mon départ.

- Ici ? Tu veux rire ?

- Non, je parlais... de moi.

Cette phrase fit mal à Lex sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Il ôta son manteau et contourna le bar pour se servir du café chaud. Puis il se retourna et regarda son ami dans les yeux avec tout ce qu'il avait de courage.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

C'était idiot comme question. Mais c'était sincère. Même s'ils avaient divergé par le passé, leur amitié était toujours très forte.

- Lex...

Clark regarda les yeux gris de son camarade. Après tout, il faudrait bien que les mots sortent un jour.

- Si tu pars je ne t'en voudrais pas.

- C'est si terrible que ça ? D'habitude les lourds secrets c'est plutôt ma spécialité, fit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Son ami respira profondément avant d'appuyer un grand coup sur sa volonté pour que sortent les mots fatidiques.

- Je crois... Je crois que j'aime les hommes.

Si l'on avait été dans un sitcom, Lex se serait sans doute cassé la figure sous l'effet de la surprise. Mais on était dans la réalité, et le jeune homme resta droit comme un i. Par contre, la tasse souffrit d'un atterrissage trop violent.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire à toi.

- Tu... Tu es homosexuel ? Toi ? Clark ?

Lex ferma un instant les yeux pour essayer de faire taire les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Puis soudain il s'inquiéta.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aurais pas dû me le dire ?

Avait-il été transparent à ce point ?

- Tu es mon meilleur ami. N'importe qui brouillerait les frontières avec une telle information.

Mais Lex ne le laissa pas terminer. Il reprit le contrôle des événements et revint s'asseoir près de son ami. Puis il secoua la tête en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas à un vieux singe que l'on apprend à faire la grimace.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu...

- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'avec ma vie dépravé de jeune imbécile je n'ai pas connu de flirts avec des hommes ? C'est le cas de beaucoup de gens, de beaucoup de jeunes qui sortent trop et font trop la fête.

Malgré sa super audition, Clark se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas des problèmes avec ses oreilles. C'était bien Lex qui était en train de lui confier ça ?

Il hésita. Mais finalement la situation était séduisante. Clark se sentit soudain plus proche de son ami. Ils partageaient quelque chose d'unique. Le jeune homme se laissa doucement aller.

- Je ne te dis pas que tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas dans ta tête. Si tu crois être homosexuel, ce n'est ni une tare ni un problème. Tu dois juste faire attention à deux choses.

- Quoi ?

- Assure-toi que cette impression ne te vient d'un flirt étrange, ou que tu ne confonds pas l'amour et l'amitié envers un homme. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

«_ Et c'est moi qui dit ça. Non mais je rêve !_ »

- Je n'y crois pas. Toi, tu as eu des flirts avec des mecs ?

- Je cherchais la nouveauté, les sensations. Quand j'étais jeune c'était un jeu.

« _Et maintenant ça n'en est plus un._ »

- Tu as aimé des femmes pourtant Clark. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu as changé ?

- C'est... la présence de certaines personnes... Ça m'attire et me trouble à la fois. Tu crois que je me trompe ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas toi. Mais même si tu recules un jour, sache qu'une expérience homosexuelle n'a jamais tué personne. Ce n'est pas l'enfer et on peut en revenir.

Clark sourit un instant.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es toujours d'un calme olympien. Pendant cinq secondes j'ai essayé de t'imaginer jeune et fou.

Lex eut un sourire amusé.

- Je suis trop didactique, c'est ça ?

- Un peu. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, fit-il précipitamment.

- Tu dis ça pour ne pas me vexer, répondit Lex.

Chaque atome de son être priait pour que Clark cesse ce sourire si nouveau, ce petit sourire en coin plein de défi, et qu'il se taise.

Clark voulut un instant lui demander jusqu'où il était allé autrefois, mais il se retint. C'était trop tôt pour ça. Il se contenta de demander:

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire selon toi ?

- Soit tu attends que le train passe, soit tu monte dedans pour voir s'il t'emmène là où tu veux aller.

- Magnifique métaphore ! Si c'est vrai ! Fit Clark en riant devant l'expression de son ami.

Il se reprit.

- En décodé ça donne... ?

- Jette-toi à l'eau. Il n'y a presque que comme ça que tu pourras être sûr de ce qu'il y a dans ton coeur et ta tête.

- Tu veux dire ? Sortir... Être avec un homme ?

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de frissonner.

- J'en suis incapable. Tu es fou ! Je n'y arrivais déjà pas avant avec les femmes.

- Demande-toi pourquoi.

La phrase l'interpella. C'est vrai... Pourquoi... ?

- Ça ne te tuera pas.

- Je ne peux pas Lex. J'en aurais jamais le courage.

Lex sourit. Maintenant ! Maintenant il pouvait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur...

Mais... Et si ce n'était pas partagé ? Clark était jeune, il se cherchait. Lex en savait quelque chose. Par quelques mots échappés, il perdrait peut-être tout à l'instant même où son amitié avec le jeune homme prenait un sens nouveau.

Il regarda à nouveau ces yeux verts, innocents, et se sentit disparaître. Il aurait tout donné pour lui. Non, en fait il allait tout donner pour lui. Il était temps d'effacer l'ardoise de son égoïsme.

- Je resterai avec toi.

Clark le regarda, incrédule.

- Je resterai avec toi, reprit-il. Va de l'avant, découvre-toi. Si tu as besoin de moi je serai là. Si tu veux que je t'accompagne quelque part, que je reste ou que je m'efface, je serai là. Si tu veux tout foutre en l'air ou revenir en arrière, je serai là.

Il se leva et s'approcha de son ami.

- Je serai toujours là.

Clark n'osait croire à ce qu'il entendait. C'était une véritable preuve d'amitié, sinon d'amour que Lex lui offrait là. Mais malgré tout...

- Je ne pourrai jamais me lancer.

Lex sourit avec confiance.

- Ferme les yeux.

Clark obéit sans y réfléchir. Ses paupières se fermèrent.

Dans l'obscurité, il sentit soudain les lèvres de Lex se poser sur les siennes. Rien de plus, juste un chaste baiser, à peine plus qu'un effleurement. Mais le contact était électrisant. Il sentit ces lèvres masculines caresser les siennes avec douceur. Un instant Clark perdit le fil de ses pensées, perdit presque sa volonté, faillit ouvrir les lèvres. Mais sa raison reprit le dessus. Bientôt le contact se rompit, et le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux.

Lex le regardait en souriant, accoudé au bar.

- Tu n'auras plus peur maintenant. C'est la première fois qui donne confiance. J'espère que ça pourra t'aider.

Clark se mordit un instant les lèvres, ce qui fit doucement rire son ami.

- Je crois que oui. »


	2. Brûler ses ailes

Bon alors... Etant donné que j'ai de légers problèmes avec le module de design, le texte n'est pas correctement découpé. Ne vous étonnez donc pas si des parties différentes sont collées les unes aux autres... Je n'arrive pas encore à régler le problème. Et en plus ça ne me fait pas ça sur toutes mes fanfics. Le cauchemar !

Sinon, merci pour vos lecture, et merci pour les reviews ! ;)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Maudit !

Maudit fut-il !

Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré ?

Pourquoi était-il allé confié ses doutes à Lex ? C'était son ami, pas le mieux placé dans sa situation.

Et pourtant... Il avait fait preuve d'une réelle abnégation, il était allé au-delà de ce que l'amitié pouvait exiger de compréhension et de sacrifice.

Clark jeta sa chemise sur son lit. Il était très tard, et personne ne l'avait entendu rentrer. Las, le jeune homme ouvrit sa fenêtre pour s'asseoir sur le rebord, et regarda les étoiles en ressassant ses pensées.

« _Je resterai avec toi. Va de l'avant, découvre-toi. Si tu as besoin de moi je serai là. Si tu veux que je t'accompagne quelque part, que je reste ou que je m'efface, je serai là. Si tu veux tout foutre en l'air ou revenir en arrière, je serai là._ »

Des paroles ! Rien que des paroles ! Tant de personnes pourraient lui dire la même chose. Et pourtant il savait... Il aurait tant aimé que ce soit vrai.

« _La folie des jeunes. L'aventure, les frissons_ ». Était-ce ça sa motivation ? Aimait-il les hommes ou l'excitation de la nouveauté ? Était-il comme tous les autres, un humain assoiffé de sensations ?

Pourtant il y avait bien quelque chose. Le sentiment qui l'avait traversé à la vue de son ami, le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes, court instant de bonheur ineffable... Il ne le nierait pas, il avait aimé cela.

Du suicide !

C'était du suicide !

Quel imbroglio avait-il encore inventé ?

Lex expira la fumée de sa cigarette et la regarda s'élever dans la nuit noire. Il s'était remis à fumer depuis quelques mois, depuis qu'il était devenu incapable de gérer correctement sa vie. C'était son auto-flagellation à lui. Se tuer à petit feu en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait fait de conneries tout au long de sa vie. Et ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là n'allait pas le pousser à arrêter.

« _Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas. Je voulais juste l'aider, je ne pensais pas mal faire._ »

« _Résultat, tu vas souffrir, souffrir comme jamais tu n'as souffert._ »

« _Quelle importance ? C'est déjà le cas de toute façon._ »

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les ronds de fumée volant dans l'air.

« _Et que feras-tu lorsqu'il sera amoureux ? Que feras-tu lorsque tu l'auras aidé à en aimer un autre que toi ?_ »

« _Ce serait égoïste de vouloir le garder._ »

« _Depuis quand n'es-tu plus égoïste ?_ »

« _Depuis que je ne t'écoute plus._ »

Lex jeta son mégot au-dessus du balcon, puis regarda la nuit.

« _J'étais schizophrène mais nous allons mieux_ » pensa-t-il en souriant à cette blague, avant de refermer la baie vitrée.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Lex était en train de travailler...

« Lex !

Le jeun homme releva les yeux et vit Clark qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. Il le regarda en souriant.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, très bien.

Il restait debout, presque indécis, ne sachant comment le dire.

- Écoute Lex, pour l'autre soir...

Devant le regard gris-noir de son ami, il se décida.

- Merci.

- De rien, fit Lex en se levant.

Les mains dans les poches, il contourna son bureau et s'assit sur le rebord.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Je crois.

Il hésita. Du regard, Lex le poussa à se confier.

- Je retourne à Metropolis demain. Je me suis dit que là-bas je pourrais peut-être enfin mettre les choses au point.

- C'est quoi ton plan ?

Clark hésita soudain. Lex était son ami avant tout. Et il était hétéro. Il lui en demandait peut-être trop en venant ici.

- N'aie pas peur, je suis difficile à choquer.

- Si tu passes sur Metropolis, est-ce que tu pourrais venir me voir ?

- Bien sûr. A quoi tu penses ?

Lex ne mit que quelques secondes à deviner.

- Toi tu penses te rendre dans une boîte gay.

- Comment tu fais ?

Devant le regard ébahi de son ami, le jeune homme se mit à rire.

- C'est moi le vieux ici. Je devine ce qui se passe là-dedans, fit-il en touchant du doigt le front de Clark avec un sourire.

Il reprit avec un semblant de sérieux.

- Je t'ai dit que je resterai avec toi si tu avais besoin de moi. Cette promesse tient toujours. Si tu veux que je reste à proximité ce jour-là, j'y serai.

A cet instant précis, le cerveau de Lex hurlait « _non, n'y va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi ne pas directement le jeter dans les bras d'un homme, dans les bras d'un autre ?_ »

- Ceci dit, tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort pour un premier départ ?

- Je connais quelqu'un de très doué.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour me redonner confiance en moi les soirs où je suis perdu.

Lex sourit à la dédicace.

- See me from above, pitiful with my love...

Clark sourit et rougit à l'évocation de sa chanson.

- Je serai là. Dis-moi juste où et quand... »

On était vendredi soir.

Lex gara sa Porsche le long d'une rue animée où se rassemblaient les meilleurs bars et boîtes de nuit de la mégalopole. Il arrêta le moteur et tourna son regard vers Clark qui était assis à côté de lui. Le jeune homme était habillé élégamment, et paraissait un peu tendu malgré sa décontraction apparente.

« C'est l'un des bars les plus sélects de la ville. Ici tu as peu de chances d'avoir des problèmes ou des altercations. Même s'il est réputé pour être un bar gay, on trouve aussi des hétéros. C'est un lieu de rencontres assez sympa.

Clark ouvrit sa portière et sortit. Le millionnaire l'imita et ferma les portes de la voiture.

- Tu veux m'accompagner ? Demanda son ami d'un air surpris.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester dans la voiture à me geler en attendant un problème quelconque ! Non. Je vais me poser dans mon coin, me commander un des meilleurs Bloody Mary de la ville et passer une soirée tranquille.

- Et si quelqu'un t'importune ?

- Je saurai gérer, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Lex laissa le jeune homme entrer le premier, seul. Il vérifia l'alarme de sa Porsche avant de franchir lui aussi le seuil du bar.

A peine entré, Lex se sentit comme un imbécile. Voilà qu'il se mettait à chaperonner Clark dans ses rencontres ! Une maman inquiète n'aurait pas fait pire. Soufflant pour évacuer son stress, il se dirigea vers une table à droite du bar, un peu surélevée: un coin d'observation parfait. Il passa commande à l'une des serveuses, une vieille connaissance, avant que son téléphone ne se mette à sonner. Reconnaissant le numéro affiché, il décrocha puis raccrocha d'un geste rageur, avant de s'enfoncer davantage dans les coussins de la banquette.

« Vous m'offrirez bien un verre monsieur Luthor.

Lex se préparait déjà à envoyer balader l'importune lorsqu'il reconnut le visage qui s'offrait à lui.

- Lili ! Comment vas-tu ?

Une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans s'assit à ses côtés.

- On ne t'as plus vu depuis une éternité ici.

- J'aime bien me faire désirer.

- Pas de moi j'espère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon coeur, je me suis fait une raison.

Lili était lesbienne, et ces plaisanteries les avaient toujours fait rire. Cette fois-ci encore il arracha un magnifique sourire à la jeune femme.

- Tu prends toujours un Black Russian ? Demanda Lex en hélant une serveuse.

- Toujours, mon chou.

Elle croisa les jambes avant de l'observer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Lex ?

- Et toi ? Je croyais que tu filais le parfait amour ?

- Cynthia ? C'était une imbécile. Dommage qu'il m'ait fallu un an pour m'en rendre compte.

- Aïe !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai un coeur de pierre.

- Ce sont souvent les cœurs de verre qui disent ça.

Elle l'observa avec un regard perçant avant de reprendre.

- Enfin bref. J'ai retrouvé mes racines ici. Au moins eux prennent soin de moi, dit-elle en désignant le staff du bar.

Les deux jeunes gens trinquèrent. Lili but une gorgée de son cocktail avant de continuer.

- Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tes vieux démons te reprennent ?

- Et pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de vouloir vous revoir tous ?

- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote. Les visites de courtoisie c'est pas ton genre.

Lex sourit en se mordant les lèvres. Elle avait marqué un point.

- Tu es ici pour quelqu'un ?

Il hocha la tête en buvant une gorgée de Bloody Mary.

- Tu vois le jeune homme là-bas ?

- Avec les cheveux bruns ? Classe le garçon !

- C'est mon meilleur ami. La semaine dernière je l'ai trouvé en train de déprimer parce qu'il se posait de sérieuses questions sur lui-même, si tu me suis.

- Je marche dans tes pas.

- Bref... Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait compter sur mon aide, et lorsqu'il a décidé de franchir le pas, il m'a demandé de l'accompagner, de rester en arrière en cas de problème.

Lili ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Le coup du meilleur ami c'est vraiment petit.

- Demande-lui si tu veux.

- Si tu savais le nombre de « meilleurs amis » que j'ai rencontré au cours de ma vie ici.

- Je sais ma belle. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas une blague.

Son ton était devenu soudainement triste. Lili le regarda, surprise.

- Si tu ne me mens pas, alors ce que tu fais est vraiment admirable. Ça doit te coûter d'être ici.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Pas à moi Lex. Tu sais très bien que nous les lesbiennes, on a un sixième sens pour ça.

Elle désigna Clark de la tête.

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Lex resta sans répondre, le regard soudain hypnotisé par la silhouette de son ami. Lili fit claquer ses doigts devant son visage.

- Allô ici la Terre ! J'appelle la Quatrième Dimension ! Tu me reçois ?

Le jeune homme la regarda.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dis pas carrément ce que tu as sur le coeur ?

- Et s'il se trompe ? Si ce n'est qu'une passade ? On ne pourrait plus se regarder en face lui et moi.

Il reporta son regard sur le bar.

- Et puis de toute façon il a besoin de se tester. Je n'ai pas à intervenir là-dedans. »

Clark s'était assis au bar, un peu tendu. Du haut de ses vingt deux ans, il manquait encore un peu d'assurance dans des lieux comme celui-ci. Il commanda un cocktail à une jeune serveuse qui le gratifia d'un magnifique sourire. Puis tout en dégustant sa boisson, il examina le bar.

L'endroit était sympathique, convivial. Au bout de quelques minutes, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Lex, et le vit en compagnie d'une jolie jeune femme. Clark tendit l'oreille; à leurs rire et leur conversation, ils semblaient se connaître depuis pas mal de temps.

« C'est la première fois que vous venez ?

Clark se tourna vers la jeune femme qui l'avait servi et qui lui parlait.

- Oui. Je suis à Metropolis depuis peu.

- Et c'est Lex Luthor qui vous as conseillé ce bar.

Il dut paraître sérieusement étonné, car elle expliqua:

- Il vous couve du regard depuis tout à l'heure. Nous connaissons bien Lex, depuis qu'il était étudiant. Il n'a toujours eu que des amis ici. Moi je m'appelle Sam.

Elle posa ses jolis yeux marrons dans les siens.

- Vous vous cherchez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vais finir par croire que je suis transparent, fit Clark en riant.

- Nous avons un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose.

- Qui ça ?

- Nous, les homosexuels.

- Alors c'est quelque chose qui me manque encore.

- Ça viendra.

A cet instant, l'un des barmans se joignit à leur conversation.

- Vous parlez de quoi ?

- Occupe-toi de tes verres, Mark.

- Toujours aussi adorable. Cette fille est un vrai requin, fit-il a l'attention de Clark avant de s'éloigner.

Le jeune homme sourit avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur celui qui venait de lui parler. Il était grand, les cheveux courts... Le genre d'hommes qui lui faisaient se poser des questions. La jeune serveuse suivit son regard, avant de lui lancer un regard encourageant.

- Mark n'est pas quelqu'un de farouche. Et même si je le casse, en réalité il est adorable.

Le jeune homme allait de surprise en surprise. Il expliqua à son interlocutrice:

- N'importe qui m'aurait découragé de porter les yeux sur un ou une amie.

- Ce sont deux mondes différents. Notre monde est régi par des règles différentes. On ne se tire jamais dans les pattes, car l'on sait tous qu'il est parfois très difficile de trouver la personne avec qui nous serons bien.

Elle regarda la salle bondée.

- Nous avons tous les mêmes aspirations. On vit pour ne plus être seuls, pour trouver l'amour. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nos désirs seraient différents de ceux des hétéros. Simplement, dans une minorité, on se serre plus les coudes.

Sam s'éloigna soudain pour répondre à un client. Resté seul, Clark digéra ce qu'elle venait de lui confier. Soudain une nouvelle voix lui fit relever la tête.

- Je te sers un autre verre ?

- Oui, merci.

Le barman, Mark, reprit la coupe avant de continuer.

- Sam est une fille sympa, mais elle aime bien m'en mettre plein la tête. C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ?

Clark décida de se forcer à quitter un peu sa réserve.

- Oui. C'est ma première année d'études.

- Tu es sûr que tu es assez vieux pour ça ? Fit le barman en lui tendant son verre avec un sourire en coin.

- Bien sûr que oui, fit Clark en riant. J'ai plus de vingt deux ans. Simplement, je n'ai pas pu faire ce que je voulais tout de suite.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent... »

Mark posa son shaker et s'accouda pour continuer la conversation.

Lili tourna soudain à nouveau les yeux vers le bar.

« On dirait que Mark a mit le grappin sur ton protégé.

Lex leva les yeux. A la vue des deux hommes, il sentit sa gorge se serrer, mais sourit malgré tout.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal. Mark est un type bien, intègre.

- Soit tu es vraiment masochiste, soit tu es bon à enfermer.

- Sans façon, merci bien, fit le jeune homme en repensant à son expérience passée.

- Non mais franchement ! Tu vas le laisser avec un autre homme ? Alors que tu crèves d'amour dans ton coin ?

- J'ai toujours adoré ta poésie Lili.

- Ma poésie elle te dit merde ! Tu es un vrai crétin, Lex Luthor. Tu as le bonheur à portée de main et tu préfères jouer les bons samaritains.

- Et si je lui dit tout maintenant, il va se sentir obligé de rester avec moi. Un espèce de sentiment de devoir complètement idiot.

- Pas faux.

Du coup la jeune femme s'était calmée.

_- See me again from above, pitiful with my love_...

- Très joli.

- Ce n'est pas de moi. C'est de Clark.

- Bah laisse-moi te dire que les paroles te vont très bien. »

« ... Et tu es souvent sur Metropolis ?

- Beaucoup, oui. Études obligent.

Clark et Mark discutaient depuis maintenant près d'une demi-heure.

- Tu devrais passer ici plus souvent maintenant que tu connais. Sam et moi on sera toujours ravis de te voir.

- C'est sympa, merci.

Mark sourit encore. Il lui plaisait ce petit jeune. A vrai dire il était à peine plus jeune que lui, mais maintenant qu'il venait d'avoir vingt-cinq ans, Mark avait tendance à se prendre pour un membre du club du troisième âge; douloureuse expérience.

Il détailla encore ce visage carré et masculin. Le jeune homme avait l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et puis il y avait chez lui un il-ne-savait-quoi... un curieux mélange de puissance et de fragilité cachées.

Clark regarda soudain sa montre.

- Houlà ! Il faut que je file !

- Déjà ? Il n'est que minuit !

- Je bosse demain matin. J'ai un cours qui commence tôt. Désolé.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Le jeune homme se leva et se prépara à payer sa consommation. Mark l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Laisse, c'est pour nous.

- Arrête !

- Comme ça tu reviendras nous voir, fit-il avec un clin d'œil amical.

- Merci.

Il saisit sa veste.

- Tu repasseras ?

- Je crois oui, répondit-il avec un sourire. Bye ! Et encore merci ! »

Lex vit son ami saluer Mark et se diriger vers la sortie. Il tourna son regard vers Lili, toujours assise à côté de lui.

« Je vais devoir t'abandonner.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire narquois.

- Je m'en remettrai. Va coucher ton protégé.

- Dis donc !

- Ça va. Si on ne peut même plus rigoler.

Il sourit et se leva en saisissant son manteau.

- Tu devrais te méfier mon chou. J'en connais qui se sont brisé le coeur pour moins que ça.

- Je gère, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Bah voyons.

Lex ne se laissa pas avoir. Il savait que sous ses airs de dure, la jeune femme cachait un coeur d'or. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- A bientôt j'espère.

- Je crois oui. J'ai la vague idée qu'on va souvent te revoir ici. Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu te déclares ou te suicides. »

Une semaine plus tard Lex était revenu à Metropolis, pour son boulot. A la fin d'une après-midi, alors qu'il songeait, assis au soleil...

« Lex !

- Tu vas finir par pouvoir l'enregistrer ce mot.

Clark sourit en le rejoignant.

- Tu vois une autre façon de t'appeler ?

- Je sais pas, varie un peu, du genre « salut » ou « bonjour ». Tu peux même le dire en espagnol !

Son ami le regarda.

- Toi t'es resté un peu trop longtemps au soleil.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

- Laisse tomber mes bêtises. Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

- Ta secrétaire a daigné m'indiquer où tu étais. Elle m'a dit que tu devais inspecter ce chantier cet après-midi.

Il regarda autour de lui.

- C'est désert ici.

- Il est six heures Clark. Je sais bien que nous ne sommes pas France, mais ici aussi les gens rentrent chez eux le soir. Ils ne passent quand même pas leur nuit à bosser.

Son ami s'assit à côté de lui.

- Et tu restes tout seul dans un chantier ?

- Au moins ici c'est tranquille, j'ai la paix.

Il s'allongea sur le bloc de béton.

- Au fait, comment s'est passé ta soirée la semaine dernière ? Je n'ai pas voulu t'ennuyer dans la voiture.

- Bien, bien. Tu as raison, l'endroit est sympa.

- Le staff aussi, non ?

L'allusion fit un peu rougir Clark. Mais il ne se décontenança pas.

- Aussi oui.

Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon.

- Au fait, c'était qui la jeune femme avec qui tu discutais ?

- Lili ? C'est une vieille connaissance. Elle a fréquenté le _Mad World_ pendant un moment à l'époque où j'y allais. On avait fini par sympathiser. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avait pas revue.

- C'est une amie ?

- Étant donné son goût prononcé pour les cheveux longs et les poitrines, je dirais que oui.

Clark secoua la tête.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour on aurait ce genre de discussion.

- Ça t'étonne que j'ai pu fréquenter un endroit comme celui-là ?

- Un peu... beaucoup.

Lex s'appuya sur ses coudes.

- Il y a un paquet de choses que tu ignores encore à mon sujet. Je n'ai rien d'un garçon sage tu sais.

- Je sais. J'ai compris ça le jour où je t'ai tiré d'une rivière parce que tu conduisais comme un dingue.

- Touché.

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans parler. Puis Lex finit par demander.

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je vais continuer sur cette voie, au moins pour l'instant. Je crois que tu as raison; c'est le seul moyen pour moi d'être fixé sur mon compte.

- Fais attention de ne pas te brûler les ailes quand même.

Il se força à regarder loin, à regarder l'horizon pour dire:

- Mais Mark est quelqu'un de _clean_. Il te respectera toujours, quoi que tu fasses.

- Tu n'avais pas les yeux dans ta poche toi dis donc.

Il se tut un instant, puis demanda:

- Tu ne parles pas d'expérience quand même ?

- Non. Mais comme tu viens de le dire, je n'ai pas les yeux... ni les oreilles... dans ma poche.

- Monsieur Luthor et les potins du _Mad World _! Je vois ça d'ici.

- C'est ça moque-toi ! Fit Lex en lui donnant une petite bourrade sur l'épaule.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Les deux hommes en profitèrent un moment. Puis, en se relevant, Lex observa que son ami avait l'air songeur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si, si.

Mais Lex avait de l'instinct.

- Tu as revu Mark, c'est ça ?

- Mais comment tu fais ?

Lex repensa à l'expression de Lili.

- C'est un sixième sens.

Il regarda à nouveau son camarade.

- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

- Si... Enfin, c'est nouveau pour moi. Il faut que je m'habitue.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Cette phrase était vendu avec le kit: cachets, corde, lames de rasoir, revolver... Lex était vraiment dingue pour demander un truc pareil à celui qu'il aurait voulu avoir à ses côtés. Autant se suicider tout de suite. Clark se tourna vers lui avec un regard inquisiteur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides autant ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Lex déglutit discrètement.

- Tu as eu assez confiance en moi pour me confier le plus lourd des secrets. Je veux en être digne. Et puis c'est aussi pour toutes les fois où je n'ai pensé qu'à ma gueule. Et crois-moi, il y en a beaucoup.

L'explication parut convenir à Clark.

- J'ai revu Mark deux fois depuis cette soirée. La dernière fois, il ne bossait pas. On a passé la soirée à discuter. Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés à la sortie du bar, il m'a embrassé. Rien de poussé, mais on s'est bien embrassé.

Lex s'enfonça le peu d'ongles qu'il avait dans la paume de la main.

- Et alors ? Où est le problème ? Ça t'a déplu ?

- Non. Mais sur le coup j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être comme un gosse qui embrasse pour la première fois.

- Tu es déjà sorti avec des femmes. Pourquoi ces baisers seraient différents ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai le sentiment d'être lamentable lorsque j'embrasse un homme.

- Tu te compliques bien la vie.

Clark baissa la tête. Devant son air perdu, Lex eut pitié. « _Je vais le regretter_ » pensa-t-il. Mais il sourit malgré tout.

- OK, vas-y.

- Quoi ?

- Vas-y, embrasse-moi. Je suis impartial, je te dirai comment tu t'en sors.

Clark écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Tu es fou ?

- Je ne m'attache pas à ce genre de détail. Tu as ma permission.

Clark regarda ailleurs. Et il sut soudain qu'il avait vraiment changé, que quelque chose en lui s'était transformé. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait accepté une telle proposition, trop gêné, trop coincé. Mais maintenant... Maintenant il découvrait un monde nouveau, fait de sensations, de sentiments différents et pourtant tout aussi respectables que ceux qu'il avait connu avant.

Lex le regardait toujours de ses yeux gris, avec une douceur non feinte. Clark finit par relever la tête.

- Ta promesse ne t'oblige pas à ça, fit-il dans un dernier mouvement de recul.

Alors que son coeur et son corps lui criaient d'accepter...

- Si ça me gênait, je ne te l'aurais pas proposé. »

Et les dernières défenses de Clark cédèrent. Il se rapprocha de son compagnon, son visage plus près du sien. Lex ferma les yeux...

Lentement, Clark posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Au début, juste un effleurement. Puis il commença à goûter à ces lèvres offertes, découvrant la saveur de son ami. Sous la légère pression, Lex entrouvrit les lèvres, et le jeune homme s'en empara doucement, par de courts baisers. Un battement sourd retentit à ses oreilles. Était-ce son coeur, ou était-ce celui de son compagnon ?

Lorsque ses lèvres prirent les siennes, Lex crut qu'il allait tomber, ou fondre sur place. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put empêcher son coeur de s'emballer. Il espérait juste que Clark ne l'entendrait pas.

Chaque baiser était une douce torture. Chaque contact le faisait mourir à petit feu. Au jeu de se brûler les ailes, Lex toucherait bientôt la pire et la plus haute des récompenses.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent. Rouvrant les yeux, ils se regardèrent un instant, sans rien dire, avant de sourire. Lex se mordit un peu les lèvres avant de dire:

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de la concurrence.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Lex.

- Je ne blague pas. Tu mérites bien un huit sur dix, facile ! »

Et lui, il méritait un zéro pointé question bon sens.


	3. Dernière chance

Un mois s'était écoulé.

Clark rangeait ses cours dans sa chambre, à Metropolis. Les premiers examens s'étaient terminés: les vacances commençaient.

Le jeune homme ordonnait machinalement ses classeurs, l'esprit ailleurs. En réalité il se posait une question; non, en fait il s'en posait plein, certaines plus graves que d'autres.

Primo: Où allait-il passer ses vacances ? Allait-il rentrer à Smallville ? Allait-il avoir le courage de regarder ses parents dans les yeux en leur disant qu'il était homosexuel ?

Secundo: Où en était-il dans sa vie ? Depuis un mois, il avait joué au yo-yo avec Mark, apeuré par sa nouvelle situation. Un jour il passerait au stade supérieur à celui du baiser; il le savait. Mais jamais son ami ne s'était impatienté; son respect impressionnait le jeune extra-terrestre.

Tertio: bah c'était justement ça le problème ! Que se passerait-il le jour où tout deviendrait sérieux, le jour où cacher ce qu'il était deviendrait un calvaire ? Il risquait de tout perdre, comme à chaque fois qu'il révélait son secret à quelqu'un.

Clark secoua la tête pour se ramener à la réalité. Il avait une nette tendance à considérer qu'il devait vœu de fidélité à vie à chaque fois qu'il s'engageait avec quelqu'un. Mais rien ne l'y obligeait jamais; c'était idiot comme idée fixe. Mentir à son sujet était presque devenu une seconde nature; il n'était pas obligé de déroger à cette règle. Et cette histoire... Ce ne serait sans doute pas celle de sa vie.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils à cette idée. Qu'est-ce qui lui permettait d'être aussi affirmatif ? Tout simplement le fait qu'il sentait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu de véritable amour, tout au plus des amours de jeune premier. Et cette histoire avec Mark ne semblait pas déroger à la règle pour l'instant.

C'était le bazar dans sa tête. Rien de clair, rien de simple. D'un geste rageur, Clark fit voler ses vêtements dans sa valise, qu'il referma sans douceur. Autant rentrer chez lui, se vider l'esprit, s'éclaircir les idées. Et revoir ceux qu'il était sûr d'aimer.

--------------------------------------------------------

Un mois.

Un mois qu'il s'était damné.

Lex souffrait d'un cancer: un cancer du coeur, qu'on appelait amour désespéré.

C'était stupide. Tellement stupide ! Mais pouvait-on vraiment se contrôler ? On voit tant de situations absurdes, de scènes d'amour mêlé de haine ou d'incompréhension, d'égoïsme et de souffrance... Et pourtant on s'accroche à une branche d'espoir parfois si ténue que c'en est suicidaire.

« _Garde la tête haute. Souviens-toi que tu es un Luthor_ ». C'est ce que lui avait dit son père la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Autrefois, l'interpellation brutale l'aurait fait réagir. Mais Lex semblait de plus en plus envahi par une mélancolie noire. Même ça il s'en fichait maintenant. Il se contentait de fumer clope sur clope en pensant à la mort lente qu'il se donnait, comme si cette forme de suicide atténuait sa douleur.

Du haut de son balcon, Lex regarda les étoiles.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire selon vous ? Rester dans mon coin ? L'arracher à sa vie pour qu'il soit avec moi ? Merci bien. »

Les étoiles n'allaient pas lui répondre, mais ce faux dialogue le soulageait.

« De toute façon je suis fini. Le grand Lex Luthor est fini, rincé. J'ai découvert ce qu'était Clark. Autrefois j'aurais exploité ce filon. Que d'évolutions en perspective ! »

Il ralluma une autre cigarette.

« Et finalement j'ai tout laissé tomber, par amour, par respect. Jamais je n'aurais fait ça avant. »

Mais avant, avait-il été aussi heureux ? Être bon, œuvrer pour la joie de son compagnon, c'était une source de souffrance, mais aussi, et étrangement, de bonheur.

Il avait aidé Clark. Il l'avait même accompagné jusqu'à l'homme qui serait son compagnon. Il l'avait orienté, soutenu, consolé... Alors qu'il crevait d'amour pour lui. Certains appelaient ça de l'amour bienveillant, mais Lex lui se serait donné des gifles.

« Lex ? »

Même cette exclamation venait le hanter. Elle revenait à ses oreilles, redondante, obsédante. C'était comme l'hallucination auditive d'un cerveau malade.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu fumes ?

Lex fronça les sourcils. Ça, c'était pas une hallucination.

Clark vint s'accouder à la balustrade de pierre, à côté de son ami. Il le regarda d'un air fâché.

- C'est nouveau cette habitude ? Tu devrais arrêter.

- Oh ça va.

- Je dis ça pour toi. Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si.

- Menteur.

Mais Lex sut recouvrer le masque d'impassibilité qui le caractérisait tant. Clark vit avec regret la vulnérabilité de son ami disparaître dans le néant.

« _J'aurais tant aimé... Pourquoi ne se confie-t-il pas à moi comme je me suis confié à lui ? Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas assez pour ça._ »

Puis soudain Clark en eut marre. Il décida d'insister.

- Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

- Rien je te dis.

- Lex.

Clark posa sa main sur le bras de son ami. A ce contact, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir.

- Je t'en prie. Pour une fois, cesse de me mentir.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Tu te mets à fumer, tu disparais pendant presque un mois, tu parles aux étoiles. Ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas... toi.

Lex garda le silence, se contentant d'expirer la fumée de sa cigarette. Clark décida d'adopter une autre méthode et resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Au bout d'un moment, il s'assit sur la balustrade, le dos tourné vers le vide.

- Lex, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Est-ce que tu as de l'amitié pour moi ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête assez violemment. Puis, après un instant d'hésitation...

- Bien sûr. C'est quoi cette question idiote ?

- Alors si je me penche comme ça, si je risque de tomber, tu me rattraperais ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, Clark se pencha démesurément en arrière, dans le vide. Puis soudain il fit mine d'être déséquilibré par son poids et de glisser.

- Clark !

Lex se jeta sur lui pour le rattraper. Il agrippa son ami par le bras pour le ramener brusquement vers lui. Clark se rétablit, mort de rire.

- Nom de dieu ! Mais à quoi tu joues ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.

- A rien. Je voulais juste te voir encore quitter ton masque d'impassibilité pendant vingt secondes.

Lex le fusilla du regard. Il savait pertinemment que le jeune homme n'avait à aucun moment risqué sa vie, mais il lui en voulait de lui avoir filé une telle frousse. Ceci dit, la leçon porta ses fruits.

- Sois humain Lex, par pitié. C'est comme ça que je t'aime moi.

- J'y crois pas. C'est toi qui vas me donner une leçon de vie maintenant ?

- Avoue que c'est quand même mieux comme ça.

Lex le regarda. Puis le miracle se produisit. Un immense sourire commença à se dessiner sur son visage, juste avant qu'il n'éclate de rire. Gagné par son émotion, Clark se mit à rire lui aussi. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'arrêtèrent et Lex essuya les larmes d'hilarité qui envahissaient ses yeux.

- Je vais finir par croire que je suis trop vieux pour saisir les choses de la vie.

- Mais non t'es pas vieux. T'es juste un peu dépassé.

- Dis donc toi ! Un peu de respect.

Clark lui donna une petite bourrade.

- Allez, rentrons. On gèle ici. »

Il étaient tous deux assis confortablement devant un bon feu, un verre à la main. Au bout d'un moment, Clark se pencha vers Lex, installé en face de lui.

« Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

- Vas-y.

- Si tu ne veux pas répondre, je comprendrais.

- Pose déjà ta question, on verra après.

Clark se mordit les lèvres.

- Jusqu'où es-tu allé avec un homme ?

La question ne surprit pas Lex plus que ça. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ce sujet allait venir sur le tapis. C'était obligé. Il se força à regarder son ami dans les yeux pour répondre:

- Jusqu'au bout.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Tu l'aimais ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Tu as pu coucher sans sentiments ?

Soudain, en entendant cette phrase, Lex ressentit un profond dégoût de lui-même. Clark avait mis le doigt sur le point sensible.

- C'était embrouillé dans ma tête. J'ai cru pouvoir aimé suffisamment pour ça; je me suis trompé. J'ai confondu ça avec de l'amour pur.

Il vida son verre pour conclure.

- Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour pur. Avec personne.

Puis il plongea ses yeux gris dans les yeux verts de son ami.

- Tu te poses des questions sur les limites du jeu, n'est-ce pas ?

Clark hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Je n'aurai qu'un seul et unique conseil à te donner. Ne te donne jamais sans amour; c'est la pire chose que tu puisses faire. Tu le regretterais toute ta vie. Si tu décides d'aller jusqu'au bout avec quelqu'un, il faut que ce soit un acte d'amour, sinon tu te haïras à jamais.

- Lorsque je suis avec certains hommes, ils m'attirent, irrésistiblement. C'est le cas avec Mark. Mais je me demande si je suis prêt.

- Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, je ne peux pas savoir. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est qu'en sortant dehors le lendemain matin, tu te sentes bien, propre, en paix. Si tu crois que tu trouveras cela avec Mark, alors à toi de choisir le moment...

Sa voix se brisa.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça, fit Clark.

- C'est... ma rédemption. Pour que tu ne fasses pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. »

Clark regarda soudain son ami avec des yeux différents. Il avait su percevoir la peine dans sa voix. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le serrer contre lui, le consoler. Mais ces choses ne sont pas pour les hommes, à ce que disent les autres.

D'apprendre cette souffrance passée, cela éveilla en lui des sentiments contradictoires. Lex n'était que son ami; et pourtant il aurait voulu pouvoir lui donner plus d'amour, réparer ses blessures, lui rendre un peu de vie. Il aurait voulu pouvoir œuvrer pour son bonheur comme lui avait œuvré pour le sien. Le voir malheureux, cela le rendait fou.

« _Ne confonds jamais amour et amitié_ » lui avait-il enjoint. Mais l'un pouvait-il se substituer à l'autre ? Qui aimait-il vraiment ? Est-ce seulement dû à l'intensité du moment ?

--------------------------------------------------------

Clark rentra chez lui et posa son sac dans l'entrée.

« Je suis rentré.

- Bonsoir mon chéri. Où étais-tu passé ?

- Je suis allé voir Lex.

- Tu rentres juste à temps. Le dîner est presque prêt.

Clark entra dans la cuisine et s'appuya contre un des meubles, contemplant sa mère. Souriante, Martha s'affairait du four à la table en chantant.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec amour. De temps en temps, son coeur se serrait en pensant à tout ce qu'il lui cachait, à ce qu'il devenait. Clark était en train de devenir humain... peut-être un peu trop humain même. C'était une constatation terrible.

- Clark, tu peux aller chercher ton père s'il-te-plaît ?

- J'y vais. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Clark s'écroula sur son lit. Le dîner avait été agréable, à part la diatribe que lui avait servi son père sur Lex Luthor en apprenant qu'il était encore allé chez lui.

Lex.

Bien sûr ils avaient eu des différents. Bien sûr leur amitié avait balancé de l'amour à la haine. Mais ils avaient vieilli, ils s'étaient assagis, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Plus de mystères, plus de monstres de foire. Cela faisait des mois que Clark n'avait pas rencontré de problèmes « paranormaux ». Alors oui, au bout d'un moment on pardonne, on reprend une vie normal.

Lex.

Clark contempla un instant la montre qui brillait à son poignet. C'était celle qu'il lui avait offert pour ses vingt et un ans.

Lex avait toujours été un solitaire, un silencieux. Et pourtant en six ans, ils avaient atteint un degré d'amitié qui avait fait fondre les remparts affectifs du jeune millionnaire. Et aujourd'hui, tout changeait.

Clark secoua la tête en souriant. Lex avait pourtant des défauts ! C'était un magouilleur qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et son métier le rendait souvent arriviste. Mais le jeune homme ne l'en aimait que davantage. Il lui rappelait que le monde n'était pas gentil, mais que c'était pas pour ça qu'il fallait le détester.

Mais un jour, leurs routes se sépareraient; il s'en doutait. Et cette pensée était plus douloureuse qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et pourtant ! Il faudrait bien qu'il arrive à s'y faire. Sa vie n'était pas avec lui. Est-ce que vous avez déjà essayé de marier le soleil et l'orage, le noir et le blanc ? Est-ce que les contraires peuvent vivre ensemble ou n'est-ce que pure légende, un conte destiné à faire rêver des millions de jeunes gens ?

Ces derniers temps, Lex avait été son guide dans une vie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait été son premier baiser, il lui avait donné sa force. Lorsqu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, Clark sentait que son ami l'aimait pour lui-même, sans artifices. Mais ce temps béni ne durerait pas. Viendrait le jour où Lex considérerait sa promesse comme accomplie, le jour où il dirait stop. Et ça, Clark sentit qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à vivre sa vie, surtout maintenant. Le temps était venu de se détacher de son mentor, de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lex était assis devant le feu. Il frotta ses mains froides et les approcha des flammes pour récupérer un peu de chaleur.

Soudain la lourde porte en bois du salon fut ouverte sans douceur. Le jeune homme ne se retourna même pas, reconnaissant le pas décidé, lourd de menaces de son père.

Sans même dire bonjour, sans un mot, Lionel Luthor se planta devant son fils et jeta un journal sur la table. Lex leva ses yeux gris vers l'intrus.

« Bonjour mon cher père.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Lex.

- Moi non plus depuis quelques secondes. Mais à part ça, qu'est-ce qui te fait venir ici ?

- Tu n'as qu'à regarder toi-même.

Lionel Luthor ne parlait pas; il vociférait. C'en était fatigant. Lex soupira et saisit le journal.

« _Lex Luthor de retour chez les hommes !_ » Titrait le magazine à scandales. Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin; il savait déjà de quoi ça allait parler. Son père quant à lui reprit violemment:

- Tu as perdu la tête ? Tu recommences ces imbécillités !

- C'est vrai que venant d'un homme qui a tué ses parents dans un incendie, la leçon prend tout son sens.

- Comment veux-tu être pris au sérieux avec une réputation taillée au couteau par de tels torchons ?

- Comme tu l'as dit, ce sont des torchons. La moitié des gens ne les croiront pas.

- Ça suffit Lex ! Tu arrêtes ces bêtises tout de suite.

- Fous-moi la paix !

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls. Lionel Luthor écarquilla les yeux, comprenant soudain...

- Ce sont bien des bêtises ? Dis-le moi !

- Non.

Fou de rage, Lionel jeta le journal froissé sur le sol.

- Je ne supporterai pas d'avoir un fils homosexuel. C'est hors de question !

Soudain hors de lui, Lex se leva et marcha vers son père d'un air menaçant.

- Tu crois que j'en aie quelque chose à foutre de ce que tu penses, de ce que tu veux ? Tu n'es rien pour moi, un étranger, un fou. Je suis plus proche de ma secrétaire que de toi. Et tu veux m'apprendre la vie maintenant ? Me dire ce qui est bien ? Va en enfer, toi et tes « bonnes intentions » !

Il s'arrêta à trente centimètres du visage de Lionel.

- Maintenant tu prends tes cliques et tes claques et tu t'en vas d'ici.

- Tu peux dire adieu à Luthor Corp.

- Tu veux me faire la guerre ? Tu crois que je ne me suis pas armé ? Vas-y, mais attends-toi à un carnage.

Lionel Luthor se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner:

- Tu le regretteras Lex. Tu vas tout perdre...

- Dégage ! »

Lionel sortit en claquant la fragile porte en bois. L'un des vitraux se brisa sous le choc. Lorsque le bruit de ses pas eut décru, Lex s'écroula dans son fauteuil.

Au bout d'un moment, d'autres pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Lex ne leva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit les morceaux de verre craquer sous le poids de quelqu'un.

« _Martha ?_ »

« Tout va bien Lex ? Je crois que...

- Oui je sais. Il faudra que je fasse remplacer les carreaux.

Il se leva pour saluer la mère de son ami.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là Martha ?

- Nous devions nous voir aujourd'hui. Vous avez oublié ?

« _Et merde ! Ça m'était sorti de la tête._ »

- Désolé.

- Vous voulez que je repasse plus tard ?

- Non, aucun problème.

Il la regarda plus attentivement.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si. J'ai juste mal dormi.

Compatissant, Lex alla chercher du café. Il lui tendit une tasse tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé.

- Comment va Clark ?

- Bien, bien.

Mais le ton sonnait faux. Lex s'en inquiéta soudain.

- On ne dirait pas. Il n'est rien arrivé ?

- Non, tout va bien. Il est reparti ce matin.

Le jeune homme comprit soudain. Il avait trop souvent assisté à ce genre de scène pour ne pas saisir ce qui faisait saigner le coeur de cette mère.

- Il vous a parlé, c'est ça ?

Martha leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

- Vous êtes au courant ?

- Oui. Je suis le premier à qui il en ait parlé.

Elle baissa la tête, le regard empli de doutes. Pris de pitié, Lex vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Ça va aller ?

Martha hocha la tête.

- Clark a toujours été un garçon différent. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il l'était aussi sur ce plan-là.

Le jeune homme perçut la subtilité de la phrase. Martha était habituée à ce que son fils soit un extra-terrestre, mais pas à ce qu'il soit si... humain.

- Je ne me demande pas ce que j'ai fait de mal; je sais qu'il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne lutte pas. Mais malgré tout... c'est étrange.

Lex eut soudain le coeur serré devant cette mère perdue. Hésitant, il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra avec douceur. Martha lui sourit, les yeux embués.

- Il me l'a dit ce matin, avant de partir. Il m'a dit que sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant. Au début je ne comprenais pas. Puis il m'a dit qu'il fréquentait un homme, que ça devenait sérieux... »

« _Sérieux ?_ »

« _Sérieux._ »

Sérieux.

Pas besoin d'avoir un doctorat en psychologie pour comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Après leur conversation de l'autre jour, Lex savait pertinemment que ce qui travaillait son ami, c'était la question de faire l'amour avec un homme.

Mais il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit avec lui.

Il faisait un temps de chien cet après-midi; un temps d'orage. On entendait le tonnerre à intervalles réguliers, et de grosses gouttes venaient s'écraser sur les vitres froides du manoir.

Il était mal. Il fumait clope sur clope depuis le début de l'après-midi, déchiré, les pensées en mille morceaux.

Il avait le choix désormais. Il pouvait considérer que sa promesse était accomplie. Il pouvait abandonner toute envie d'être aimé et se replonger dans le pouvoir et l'argent. Peut-être qu'ils seraient capables de lui faire oublier toute son humanité, parce que pour une qualité, celle-ci l'avait plutôt réduit en miettes ces derniers temps.

Seulement Lex n'avait pas envie d'abandonner. Pas maintenant, pas sans être sûr... C'était sa dernière chance...

Dix minutes plus tard, les pneus de la Porsche crissaient sur les gravillons.

--------------------------------------------------------

« Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Clark, alors laissez-moi un message. »

Lex fit la grimace à ce son. Appliqué à conduire dans les rues mouillées et désertes de Metropolis à plus de minuit, il tenait son téléphone de l'autre main.

« Clark, c'est Lex. Il faut absolument que je te vois. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ce soir, mais c'est urgent.

Il était sur la route du _Mad World_, à plus de soixante kilomètres heure. Soudain le téléphone lui glissa des mains. Avec un juron, Lex baissa les yeux pour le rattraper. Brusquement, lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il aperçu une silhouette à quelques mètres à peine de la voiture.

Le jeune homme écrasa les freins, mais la voiture ne ralentit pas assez pour éviter le piéton qui se présentait devant elle. Il y eut un choc violent, et Lex sentit la voiture partir de travers. Lâchant les freins, il tenta de contre-braquer, mais sur l'asphalte mouillé il n'y avait plus de prise. Le véhicule partit en tête-à-queue avant de se retourner en butant contre un trottoir, dans un effroyable bruit de tôle froissée.

A ces quelques secondes infernales succéda un silence de mort.

Clark se releva lentement. Il n'avait pas vu le véhicule lui foncer dessus; c'est ce qui l'avait surpris et fait chuter.

Seulement le véhicule en question n'avait pas apprécié sa rencontre forcée avec un corps de Kriptonien. Une fois debout, le jeune homme constata que la voiture gisait lamentablement contre le trottoir, sur le toit. Et personne n'en sortait pour l'instant.

Inquiet, le jeune homme commença à parcourir les cinquante mètres qui le séparaient de la Porsche gris métal. Il n'en avait pas parcouru la moitié que la portière conducteur s'ouvrit, et qu'une silhouette titubante sortit de la voiture avant de se redresser lentement. Clark se mit à courir pour l'aider, avant de s'arrêter net.

« Lex ! »

Lex réussit à s'extraire de la voiture renversée. Lentement, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien, il se redressa. Devant lui, une silhouette s'avançait déjà.

« Lex ! »

« _Clark ?_ »

Clark se précipita pour vérifier si sa vision n'était pas fausse. Il rattrapa son ami qui titubait encore et passa un bras sous ses épaules.

« Lex, est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- Ça va aller, tu peux me lâcher.

Hésitant, Clark ôta son bras. Son ami tint quelques secondes, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du trottoir. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune extra-terrestre.

- Je suis désolé Clark. Mon téléphone a glissé sous mon siège, et je me suis relevé trop tard.

- Tu m'as évité, je n'ai rien, fit son ami avec un sourire.

- Mon cul que je t'ai évité ! Je t'ai bien percuté, mais c'est normal que tu n'aies rien.

Clark écarquilla les yeux à cette phrase choc. Lex le regarda, une main sur sa tête pour arrêter un épanchement de sang.

- Je sais très bien qui tu es Clark. Je le sais depuis des mois. Ce soir je t'ai vraiment percuté. Ç'aurait été un être humain, il serait sans doute mort. Mais toi, grâce au ciel, tu ne risquais rien.

L'expression « grâce au ciel » prenait soudain un sens particulièrement ironique. Sous le choc, Clark s'assit brutalement à côté de son ami.

- Tu le savais ?

Silencieux, Lex hocha la tête.

- Et tu n'as rien dit, tu n'as rien fait. Tu as donc changé à ce point ?

- Il faut croire que oui.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Puis Clark demanda soudain:

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur cette route à plus de minuit ?

- J'ai vu Martha cet après-midi.

A ces mots, le coeur du jeune homme se serra.

- Elle m'a rapporté tes derniers mots. C'est comme ça que j'ai su ce que tu ferais sans doute ce soir.

- C'est pour ça que tu es là ?

- Oui.

- Pour me dire quoi au juste ?

Clark commençait à se braquer. Lex reprit avec force:

- Je voulais... Je voulais t'empêcher de faire...

Froissé, son ami se releva brusquement.

- Tu n'as pas à m'épargner, tu n'as pas à me protéger. C'est un choix que j'ai fait. J'en ai marre. Je voudrais pouvoir aimer les personnes que je veux.

- Mais tu es sûr de savoir qui aimer ?

Il s'arrêta, interloqué et vexé. Lex se leva avec difficulté, avant de marcher vers lui.

- Est-ce que tu peux me regarder dans les yeux et me dire, ici et maintenant, que tu es sûr d'aimer une personne au point de te donner à elle, pour elle ? Est-ce que tu peux me jurer de pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce visage, et ne jamais vouloir revenir en arrière ?

- Ta promesse ne t'engageait pas à ça. C'est quelque chose qui ne regarde que moi.

Lex se rapprocha encore. Les deux hommes étaient face à face. L'énervement de Clark, la peur de Lex, tout ça était palpable.

- Et Mark ?

Clark hésita tout à coup. Ce nom n'évoquait soudain plus rien d'autre pour lui qu'un presque étranger, une courte rencontre pour laquelle il s'était pourtant préparé à abandonner toute sa vie passée. La précipitation, la peur l'avaient aveuglé sur ce qu'il avait dans le coeur. Il répondit, amer:

- Et si ce n'est pas avec lui, alors ce serait avec qui ?

Lex posa brusquement ses yeux dans les siens.

- Avec moi.

Puis, passant une main sur sa nuque, il l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Il s'empara de sa bouche, la saisit encore et encore, pour se l'approprier. Ses doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux noirs de son ami tandis qu'il sentit ses lèvres céder sous les siennes.

Clark retrouva soudain dans ce contact celui de cette journée passée, sur le chantier. Sauf que cette fois-ci il y avait plus de force, plus de sincérité. Cette fois il n'avait plus peur d'aller trop loin, de trop en demander à Lex. Aussi transforma-t-il ce baiser en une confession des cœurs. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent, leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Les mains de Clark se posèrent sur la taille et le ventre de son ami. Les deux corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, peu pressés de se perdre...

Pour tous les observateurs de l'univers, la scène aurait été surréaliste. Une nuit, une rue déserte. Une voiture fumante et renversée, et deux hommes qui s'embrassaient.


	4. Continuer sa vie

Voilà ! C'est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'ai té ravie de toutes vos reviews; quel plaisir de vous faire plaisir !

o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hinari:** Bienvenue au club de "je déteste le Lex transi d'amour" ! C'est vrai qu'en général le ton sonne faux avec ce personnage. Merci de tes compliments !:)

**CherryHitomi:** Hi hi ! Je sais que j'ai le chic pour m'arrêter quand il ne faut pas ! C'est mon côté sadique. :) _Fuis devant le regard noir qu'on me jette._

**A**** tous:** Merci encore pour vos lectures. Ca me donne la pêche pour toujours continuer d'écrire !

* * *

I couldn't force you to love me,

So this night is so beautiful.

When you kiss me for the first time,

Like a child, I find out a new life.

Look at my face, search in my eyes.

You should see a new kind of me.

Walking on my borderline,

This time and for ever, you're with me.

Il lui tenait la main.

Il ne la lâchait pas.

Il ne la lâcherait plus.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, éclairée seulement par les lumières artificielles de la ville.

Sans dire un mot, Lex ôta sa veste qu'il posa sur une chaise. Puis il tendit une main dans la vide, dans laquelle se glissa une autre main, celle tant désirée, tant aimée.

Clark s'approcha de lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son visage, glissèrent sur sa peau, ses joues, puis ses lèvres. Le jeune homme s'en empara avec fièvre, goûtant leur chair sensible.

En même temps, les doigts firent glisser les vêtements. Leurs corps se serrèrent, torse contre torse. Lentement, Clark fit reculer son amant jusqu'au lit, l'immense lit qui trônait dans la chambre. Puis il l'obligea à s'y allonger. Ses mains commencèrent alors leur exploration. Il prenait toujours sa bouche avec autant de soif tandis que ses doigts glissaient sur la peau frissonnante. Bientôt Lex sentit ces lèvres descendre, s'égarer sur son torse, saisissant un mamelon, embrassant son plexus. En même temps, une main se glissa contre sa chair, caressant son sexe, réveillant une chaleur oubliée.

Pour une première expérience, Clark était d'une assurance extraordinaire.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, Lex se redressa. Frôlant lui aussi le sexe de son compagnon, il entreprit de le libérer de sa prison de coton. Puis, ses mains glissant le long de ses jambes, il posa ses lèvres dessus, avant de le faire vibrer, avant de faire connaître à Clark le plus grand émoi de sa vie.

Remontant vers son amant, il reprit cette bouche dont il ne se lassait pas. Le jeune extra-terrestre sentait son corps sur le sien, son souffle court, sa peau qui semblait transpirer de désir. Rompant soudain leurs baisers, il le regarda dans les yeux.

« Lex, fais-moi l'amour.

- Tu es sûr ?

- C'est toi. Ç'a toujours été toi. Jamais je n'aurais dû douter. »

Cette phrase fut comme une délivrance. Soudain, toutes les peurs, toutes les souffrances passées s'effacèrent. Sans un mot de plus, Lex se redressa. Clark le rejoignit, se soulevant pour atteindre à nouveau ses lèvres. Tandis qu'il l'embrassait, il sentit sa main s'égarer sur son dos, ses fesses, puis deux doigts le pénétrèrent en douceur, tandis que son propre sexe pulsait contre le ventre de Lex, vibrant de désir.

Lorsque la soif de plaisir fut à son paroxysme, Lex regarda son amant dans les yeux, avant de l'allonger avec calme. Fermant les yeux, Clark sentit soudain sa verge le pénétrer lentement, sans brusquerie. Il ne sentait aucune douleur, aucun déplaisir, sans savoir si cela venait de sa résistance de Kriptonien ou de la douceur de son partenaire.

Lex se laissa couler en lui. Il sentit le jeune homme se détendre au fur et à mesure. Il entama alors de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Lorsque son sexe heurta la prostate de Clark, celui-ci s'arqua sous l'effet du plaisir. Le jeune homme accéléra alors son rythme, une main glissant sur le torse et le ventre de Clark, saisissant sa verge à nouveau gorgée de sang. Chaque pénétration les faisait vibrer, chaque caresse leur redonnait confiance...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Qui n'a jamais cherché à confondre les frontières du rêve et de la réalité ?

Et combien ont rendu les armes face à un certain destin, une fausse fatalité ?

Clark ne pouvait pas dormir. A côté de lui, sa peau contre le sienne, Lex s'était endormi, épuisé par leur nuit, épuisé par son accident.

Les choses lui paraissaient simples, trop simples. Le jeune homme ne regrettait aucune de ces dernières heures passées, mais il se méfiait de l'avenir. Il aimait Lex, et Lex l'aimait. Entre eux il semblait désormais n'y avoir plus aucun secret. Justement, était-ce vraiment le cas ? Était-ce réel ?

Mais à force de vivre un destin qui semble tracé, parsemé à l'avance de difficultés, on en vient parfois à oublier que la vie peut être simple, qu'être heureux n'est pas chose impossible. Et Clark fit soudain ce cruel constat. A croire que l'existence était un enchaînement inévitable de problèmes, on vient parfois à s'en inventer.

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond de la chambre, il soupira. Il ne craignait rien, plus maintenant, pas avec son compagnon. S'il s'en donnait les moyens, après tout, sa vie à lui aussi pourrait être simple.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Lorsque Clark rouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour. Une voix l'avait réveillé. Il se retourna dans le lit et vit Lex qui essayait de boutonner sa chemise d'une main tout en téléphonant.

« Non, je ne veux pas de renégociation. S'ils vous menacent encore d'une grève, dites-leur que je délocalise dès demain.

Il s'aperçut soudain que le jeune homme s'était réveillé. Après avoir enfilé son pantalon, Clark était sorti sur la terrasse de la suite d'hôtel.

- Je vous rappelle. Non, pas dans cinq minutes ! Dans une heure, mettons.

Une fois le téléphone coupé, Lex rejoignit son ami.

- Désolé, c'était le boulot.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas la prétention de te voler à ton travail. Je n'y arriverai sans doute jamais.

Lex sourit: ce n'était pas faux. Le message était clair.

- Par contre tu n'es pas très doué pour boutonner ta chemise d'une seule main, fit le jeune homme en fermant le vêtement du milliardaire.

- Je ne peux pas tout faire non plus.

Lex s'appuya contre la balustrade, contemplant la cité qui s'étendait devant eux.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller travailler aujourd'hui, c'est impressionnant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'y oblige ?

- Ma conscience professionnel. Arrête de rire ! S'exclama-t-il face à Clark qui s'esclaffait.

- Désolé.

Le jeune homme s'étira puis rentra dans la chambre.

- Pendant que tu discute avec ta conscience, moi je vais prendre une douche. Tiens-moi au courant. »

Lex soupira et reporta son attention sur le panorama. Au bout d'un moment, bien décidé à suivre ses habitudes, il rentra dans la pièce, saisit ses affaires et se prépara à demander un taxi.

Tandis que la communication s'établissait avec la réception de l'hôtel, Lex entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bains. Son assurance fléchit. Mais après tout, ce matin n'était-il pas comme tous les autres ? La vie devait continuer.

« La réception. Qu'y a-t-il pour votre service monsieur Luthor ?

Lex ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Monsieur Luthor ?

- Oui, excusez-moi. Montez-moi un petit-déjeuner pour deux personnes, voulez-vous. Et prolongez la réservation de la chambre d'une journée supplémentaire.

- Bien monsieur. »

Lex raccrocha le combiné et sourit. Il reposa ses affaires et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bains en enlevant sa chemise qu'il laissa tomber sur le carrelage humide. Son pantalon suivit, et il pénétra dans l'immense cabine de douche, fermant les yeux tandis que l'eau coulait sur son visage. Il sentit une main prendre la sienne, des lèvres se perdre dans son cou, et il serra contre lui la personne la plus chère au monde à ses yeux.

La vie devait continuer, mais pas comme avant. La vie continuerait, différemment.

o0o0o0o0o0o

_One day, somebody told me_

_That life is not a game,_

_Neither is love._

_I want to believe it, really._

_But sometimes, people disagree._

_So, I'm walking on my borderline, praying,_

_Because I don't want to fall in the mud_

_Of that kind of humanity._


End file.
